Unforgettable OR the Re-Remembrance of the Past
by boothaddict77
Summary: Booth wakes up from a coma- again- only this time he really is married to Bones and his memory is intact. Well, some of it. As he struggles to regain old memories, he's eager to recreate new ones; but the doctor has some very strict rules that he just won't bend- such as 'no sex'. We all know Brennan never breaks a rule, but will this one break her? R&R to find out. Set in S8.
1. The Reality in the Dream

**Chapter 1**

**The Reality in the Dream**

**OR**

**Oops... I Did It Again**

* * *

**A/N: I've just been informed by two kind readers that I posted the chapter twice. Oops I did it again, indeed. I apologise. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a dull pounding, a persistent beeping, a slight whir and buzzing noise… hospital sounds. Booth had been here too many times not to know by now. And he'd been having the most perfect dream, and it seemed so real and… _Oh God, not again_…

'Booth?'

But now he had to open his eyes, if only to see her. He didn't care if he was still in a dream. He had to wake up to her.

Bones was leaning over him, looking more beautiful than his imagination had a right to conjure up, and she was leaning… closer… to kiss him?

'Bones, I'm not in heaven, am I?'

Temperance felt like she could breathe again, a fear she wouldn't have allowed suddenly leaving her. _Bones. Bones. He'd called her Bones. Not 'who are you?' Bones._

Lips pressed against his and Booth **_knew_** he wasn't dreaming- he instinctively knew nothing had ever felt that perfect. Or that real. Only Bones. _Oh, god_. In this reality, Bones kissed him. And how. He responded helplessly, passionately, his fingers threading through her hair, pressing her closer, unthinkingly, feelingly. He didn't know how to _not _kiss her, it was programmed into his mechanism- she kissed him, he'd kiss her back. He didn't know how to do anything else, and if she'd ever tried it at any point in time, he'd still have done it, no question. When they finally couldn't breathe any longer and she pulled away, his eyes remained closed a moment.

'Oh God. Wow.' He opened his eyes, but she was still there. Thank God. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. He was just so happy. She made him so happy. 'We're actually married this time, aren't we?'

She nodded, a wide smile on her face.

'You're actually here?'

She nodded again, the smile getting impossibly wider.

'I'm not dreaming?'

She laughed. 'No, Booth.'

'God, I've missed you.'

'I've missed you, too'.

'Mm. Kiss me again.'

'Booth…' she complied anyway. When they pulled apart, they were both breathless.

'Booth…' she tried another half-hearted warning but he was already kissing her again- and she'd met him halfway so she really couldn't tell him off.

'Yeah.' He rested his forehead against hers, still unable to believe he had a right to _kiss _her now. 'Bones?'

'Yes?'

'How long was I out?'

'About six days.'

'Six days, huh?'

He felt her nod. 'And seven hours and thirty-seven minutes.'

'And how long have you been here?'

'Seven hours and thirty-seven minutes. And six days.'

'Baby…'

'Don't worry, Max is babysitting. But I couldn't leave you.' She almost choked the last words, her steady tone cracking with her strong demeanour, and he was overwhelmed by the trust and vulnerability she was showing him. 'I was so worried, Booth', He opened his eyes to meet hers, and his heart skipped a beat.

'I'm OK now, alright? I'm OK.' He had to make sure she understood. 'I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere.' He pressed on her hand for emphasis. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that, baby.'

'It's not your fault', she gave him a watery smile.

'I know, but I'm still sorry.'

And that's when the shit hit the fan.

'So did we catch the perp?'

'Yes', she said, but the pride in her voice was overtaken by anger. 'But you still got hurt.'

'Yeah, but I feel like 100% now.' _Mostly. _Booth intertwined rested his head against the pillows. Bones was the best pain-killer. 'Where did I get shot, anyhow?'

Her eyes widened. 'You- you didn't get shot, Booth. You fell. He knocked you out with a tire iron after you shot him, and you fell.' She paused. 'Don't you remember?'

No. No he didn't.

Just then the doctor came rushing in, a nurse at his heels.

'Agent Booth, you're awake', he nodded summarily at the patient before efficiently getting down to work, checking his monitors and the like. As he worked, Brennan apprised him of the situation, but aside from a short nod to convey that he had heard her, he didn't seemed too alarmed about the memory loss. He was done with his task at the monitors quickly. 'Your heartrate monitor showed some strange signs a while ago. It must have been the shock at hearing the news.' Stretching out his hand, he introduced himself. 'Agent Booth, I'm your doctor, Jack Stetson.' Booth shook his hand numbly, still a bit dazed. He was beginning to feel the pain returning. Everywhere. 'So you say you that there are gaps in your memory, correct? No reason to be alarmed, you've just undergone a major surgery, some confusion is normal.'

Booth nodded.

'Yes, we'd just established that when you came in', Brennan replied.

'You are aware of where you are, and who you are-' he gestured to Brennan- 'and who your wife is?'

'Yes.'

'So you remember marrying her?'

He glanced to Bones but then he couldn't bear to look at her as he spoke.

'N-I..' _oh God. _'I just knew she was min- she was my wife.' Images... white... garden... lab... no, church... fire... sunlight. White. Happiness... He was so confused. Helplessly, his eyes moved to her again. She looked like she wasn't breathing.

'Alright', Dr. Stetson accepted this with a short pause to scribble on his notepad. 'So you are aware of certain details but there are other things that are missing.'

Booth shrugged, feeling a bit lost and extremely helpless as he watched Bones and could almost see her shutting down. He reached for her hand and she took a deep breath as if she hadn't in a while, and relaxed visibly. He felt more prepared for the next round of questions that came at him.

'Do you know what day of the week it is?'

'No. Wait, I- I think I might have… I hit my head… Saturday. So Friday?'

'Very good, Mr. Booth. And what month are we in?'

'I'm not sure… November?'

'Correct. Year?'

Booth had gained confidence in going with his gut feelings by then. '2012.'

The doctor paused in consideration for a moment and then looked at Brennan, who released Booth's hand with a squeeze and moved to stand closer to talk with the doctor. 'You realised about the memory loss just before I came in, you say?'

'Yes.'

'That's odd. His heart monitor was showing unusual signs of activity a few minutes before that.' He tapped his chin thoughtfully. 'However, it would appear there is no cause for concern, so let's not worry about that now.'

The doctor kept talking but then realisation dawned and Brennan coloured.

'-could something have occurred that made you unduly nervous or agitated shortly after you woke up, perhaps being in a strange environemnt-?

Booth still remained confused, shaking his head.

'So you're saying there's something wrong with my heart?' His eyebrows shot up.

'No', both doctors replied at the same time. They glanced at each other, but Brennan continued.

'You asked me to kiss you', she replied quietly.

The doctor's eyebrows rose and he chuckled slightly. 'Ahh, well, that would do it.'

Booth didn't hear him because he was still staring at a blushing Brennan.

'So- _oh._' Booth smirked. _Bones_. Always the teacher's pet, assigning the blame so she was completely innocent of it. She'd been a **_more_** than willing participant, but he'd _asked _her to kiss him.

'I did, did I?'

'Yes, you did.' Despite having the audacity to play at being obliviously literal, Brennan had the grace to blush still more deeply. He was enjoying this thoroughly. Then her eyes widened in panicked realisation.

'Unless- Booth, you _do_ remember-'

He took a moment to catch on, sluggish as he was feeling. 'Ofcourse I remember kissing you, Bones. I was right here. God.' Then the realisation of how serious the situation was struck again. He took her hand. She was obviously worried and frightened. Curiously, he wasn't, atleast not as much- he remembered things, he just didn't remember everything. He remembered parts... just not the whole. That would come. With time, he'd learn. He'd get it all back. If he had Bones by his side, he could do anything.

'Hey, we'll get through this, right?'

'Ofcourse we will, Booth', she replied, as if there could be no other possibility.

For the first time since they'd discovered the memory loss, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. And for the first time of many, Dr. Stetson discovered how it felt to be completely forgotten altogether when these two were in the same room.

'Because you and me, we're the centre- right?'

'And the centre must hold.'

* * *

**A/N: Please review? I promise another update by the end of the day if you do. This is most likely going to be a quick four-shot, my first foray into M fanliterature. Any comments would be much appreciated.**


	2. The Beginning in the Beginning

**A/N: Sorry yall, my computer crashed and I couldn't put this up two days ago ****as promised****. Most of this story is written and languishing on my desktop though, just waiting to be (proof) read, so I'll be posting frequently. Note: The good stuff starts in the next chapter. R & R if you want to see more :P**

* * *

**The Beginning in the Beginning**

* * *

Brennan had been taking out her business card to hand to the doctor when her wallet flap fell back and Booth's attention- and his breath- caught. All three occupants looked up at the same time.

'That's my kid', he stated with certainty.

'But Mr. Booth, you mentioned you didn't remember-'

But he paid no attention to the doctor.

'That's my kid', he repeated, looking to Bones- the real one, standing by his side, and expression of concern on her face that was absent in the smiling, carefree woman in the picture, but with the same love in her eyes - for confirmation. 'No way I'm that happy unless that's my kid.' He already knew the answer but he could barely able to breathe until she nodded, too overcome for words, and he let out a relieved sigh.

And then, with disbelieving certainty, 'We have a daughter, Bones.' The way he was looking at her, just like the first time…the happiness and love and slight awe in his expression… she couldn't help a watery smile. It was like the first time all over again.

He gave her that unique Booth smile again and her heart stopped.

'Yes. You're a father again, Booth.'

It was the one thing Brennan had been most frightened of- that he wouldn't remember. She wasn't sure if she had wanted it confirmed or denied, but now she knew he did remember, she realised how important it was.

_I'm pregnant. You're the father. _Something niggled at his mind, some vague memory or sense of recognition, but he couldn't quite place it. She'd said… Max was babysitting. Max Brennan. Brennan. Christine. Then the second part of her words registered. _Again_.

'Parker?' His voice broke slightly on the word, his throat dry again. Bones immediately poured him a glass of water and handed it to him as she replied. He accepted it absently, his eyes never leaving her face- since he'd been awake, he hadn't been able to look away from her. It was a struggle. He thought he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes for a moment as she bit her lip, and for a horrible instant he imagined something really bad had happened.

'Wha-?'

Hearing the worry in his tone, she spoke instantly, rushing to reassure him. 'He's fine! He- he moved to England with his mother, Booth.' Her obvious sadness shone in his eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'Oh'. He winced, but despite the slight pang of hurt, he didn't feel the crippling pain he would have expected.

He was married to Bones- he had a feeling nothing could ever be crippling to him anymore.

'I love you', he blurted.

Brennan seemed somewhat surprised at the suddenness of the declaration, but she reached for the hand that was already extending towards her- besides, she was Temperance Brennan, queen of making utterances with no timing- and her heart still skipped a beat to hear this one, though she knew by now it was true. He appeared to be somewhat embarrassed by his outburst at first, but then the flush on his cheeks receded and he tilted his head to the side, studying her intently, and the moment she took his hand, he closed his fingers around her smaller one, helpless to resist the pull between them- and there was that familiar electricity they both felt whenever that touched that made him suddenly insane, and that along with her next words about stopped his heart. 'I love you too, Booth.'

As it turned out, his heart hadn't stopped at all- or if it had, it had redoubled in speed with a rigorous vengeance, because in the next instant the doctor cleared his throat and his heartrate monitor started beeping wildly. Booth and Brennan turned their heads simultaneously to look at the doctor in synchronised surprise. They'd forgotten anyone else was in the room. Brennan realised they were still holding hands, and they both noticed his monitor had been beeping loudly, but he was calming now and Booth refused to relinquish his grip on her hand-and she didn't try very hard to retrieve it.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, please? *puppy face***


	3. The Frustration in the Orders

**A/N:SO I'm not really happy with the first two chapters, but I'm hoping this one is a bit better. Particularly the second half. Because THIS IS WHERE IT GETS GOOD, PEOPLE. Almost.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Frustration in the Orders**

Booth had just pulled on a crisp black shirt that Brennan had gotten for him from their home when there was a knock on the door. _Their home._ Sigh. Life was good. He distractedly told the person on the other side to enter- you had to be careful in hospitals or people would just come barging in. He'd learned that the hard way. Bones just came barging any way. Maybe it was a doctor thing. He smirked. He didn't mind it in her case. He straightened the collar on the shirt and tugged at the cuffs. If he'd been thinking clearly, he'd have been hastening to button up, and hoping to hell it wasn't one of the giggling nurses who ogled him shamelessly out of the corners of their eyes with their '_tee hee'_s but he was distracted by more pleasant thoughts. He remembered how _she'd_ looked that morning- all soft and warm and freshly showered- when she'd brought his things over. The one he had on now was one of her favourite shirts, and she was hoping it might trigger a memory- she'd almost given up on that idea and was chastising herself for being disproportionately upset when he didn't give any indication of recognising it after opening the bag to inspect the pile of clothes, but then when she handed it over, he'd smiled and remarked, 'hey, you like this one, right?', and she'd felt a surge of happiness that she hadn't been able to hide, and Booth felt thrilled he could make her that way- and also a little saddened by the fact that she was in need of reassurance that he was trying so desperately to provide.

He'd hesitated for a moment and then brushed a soft kiss on her lips- God that felt _incredible_- before he headed back to get cleaned up and change and she rushed off to pick up some stuff at work before returning to pick him up. He was going home today. To _their home_.

The doctor walked in just as Booth had gotten around to buttoning up his shirt to brief him about his progress and remind him of the precautions he was supposed to take after he was discharged. Once he was finished, the doctor tucked his clipboard to his chest and tilted his head as he observed Booth for a second.

'I must say, Mr. Booth, I've seen a lot of patients suffer from memory loss or confusion, but you're taking it much better than could be expected.'

Booth shrugged as he finished with the last of his buttons. 'I wake up and you tell me I'm married to the woman of my dreams in reality, I'm not going to object.' He finally looked up with a smile, not having to had to spare a thought before giving his response so matter-of-factly. Dr. Stetson smiled to himself. To find any two people truly in love was rare, and he was fortunate to have that with his wife- but Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, what they had together… he'd never seen anything like it, and somehow he knew he never would again.

Stetson smiled. 'If you'll just sign here', the doctor handed him a clipboard with some sort of medical form on it, and Booth signed before returning it.

'Thanks, Doc', Booth was genuinely appreciative.

'Anytime.' He shook the proffered hand. 'And remember if you need anything, the staff at St. Mary's are always here.'

* * *

Booth was leaning back against the pillows in the small hospital bed, fully dressed, while Brennan stood by his side, having just signed the discharge papers. The agent had his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles, as he fidgeted impatiently- Brennan had clamped her hand down on his calves twice to get him to stop rocking them. The third time, he had to wonder if he kept doing it just so she'd touch him again.

'Also, there's one more thing, Mr. Booth.' The doctor looked down at the next item written in an unruly scribble on his pad. Booth, not really interested since they'd already covered this- jogging, yes, in company; shooting, no- paperwork, yes; fieldwork, not for another four weeks atleast- and Bones usually listened and deciphered this part for him, anyway, always had- was examining the delicate curve of Bones' neck, meeting her shoulder, all the way down her arm, to that little hand… how does it _do _that…. 'We've already discussed that you're not to indulge in any strenuous physical activity, but I must stress that this includes physical activities such as sexual intercourse.'

Booth and Brennan both started, their eyes met, and they snapped their heads up to give the doctor their full focus.

Brennan recovered first. She scratched at her upper lip and looked down at her feet before returning her attention to the doctor and addressing the doctor. Unless they knew her incredibly well - Booth did - no one would have been able to notice her discomfiture – and wait that was unhappiness- despite the generally 'awkward' subject. His ego was quite buoyed until the doctor replied.

'For how long?'

'I can't say for certain until my next meeting with Mr. Booth as I monitor his progress, but atleast 3-6 weeks.'

Booth's eyes were still widened as he stared at the man incredulously.

'Is that really necessary, Doctor?'

'Yes, I'm afraid so.'

Booth, who had had no intention of actually following through with the rules and physical restrictions- especially this one- didn't even notice when his eyes bulged out of their sockets. Again, before he could say something unthinkingly, Brennan interrupted.

'Why?'

A week ago the question would have left him flustered, but Dr. Stetson had come to understand Temperance Brennan's direct approach and he respected her need to know all the facts. Besides, was a medical professional, and unfazed by the nature of the conversation. Or he would be, if his patient wasn't an extremely unhappy, furious FBI Agent whose body was in prime condition despite having undergone more trauma than any human being should be subjected to, if his X-Rays were anything to go by.

'Well you see, Dr. Brennan-' he nodded as he looked to his patient, who was still staring at him with comically slackjawed expression… that was beginning to turn murderous- 'Agent Booth', he gulped and continued more quickly, 'after the body has suffered this sort of trauma,it's always best to be careful.' He turned to address Brennan - not because the agent's glare was beginning to scare him, ofcourse- 'As you are no doubt aware, head injuries can be extremely unpredictable.' Brennan nodded as he continued. 'There's no way to assess the effects or extent of psychological trauma after all that his body has-'

'I'm _fine_-'

'-suffered-'

Booth spluttered as he turned his incredulous stare to Brennan and she simply raised a hand to silence him, without even _looking _his way.

'-and combined with the memory loss, the situation is a delicate one. Although there appears to be no visible damage, it is possible there is some minor injury in some part of the brain that we have overlooked. Unfortunately, when it comes to this particular organ no damage can be too small. Any major emotional stressors or physical shocks- good or bad- must be avoided at all costs.'

This time Booth wasn't shutting up. He waited until the moment he'd finished speaking. 'So you're telling me, that because I might become _emotional_'- he gestured to Bones- 'we can't have sex?! And I can promise you, doc, it's not going to be a _new _experience. We have a kid together for cryin' out loud!'

The doctor patiently waited for the outburst to subside.

'Agent Booth', he replied calmly, but firmly. 'I am aware you can identify this woman here-' he indicated Brennan on his left- 'as your wife, but there are many memories of the life you've shared together that are missing.' He paused to consider how to phrase the next question so as not to incur his already volatile patient's wrath. Deciding against _do you have any recollection of 's personality _he went with instead, 'can you tell me a few details that you remember about Dr. Brennan, please? Some likes or particular habits of hers, from your daily lives together.'

The request was made in such a matter-of-fact and unpatronising manner that Booth complied without a fuss as Brennan looked towards him, curious to hear the answer.

He could go on forever, so he chose to go with the PG-appropriate stuff that popped into his head first.

'Uh… she likes to steal my fries.' Well that was probably a pretty stupid place to start, but he kept going anyway. 'She likes daisies, but she prefers daffodils- it depends on the mood. She likes ketchup with her sandwiches, though she'll deny it. She likes white wine, though she'll say the red stuff is healthier, and old movies, and Clara Bow… she makes me these delicious snacks with seven-layered-dip when I'm watching a game…' he couldn't help the smile that escaped, and Brennan didn't realise she was holding her breath as he continued. 'Let's see uh, every day stuff, right? She likes her coffee with two sugars, black if it's in the morning or in the middle of a weekday, with milk if it's later or even on weekends-'

'Thank you, Agent Booth.'

Brennan was smiling at him- no one knew her like Booth did, but she was proud of him for being atleast a little level-headed about this and not panicking and throttling the doctor like she knew he wanted to- besides, it made her happy in a melting her heart sort of way when he said such things and looked at her like that.

Then she realised the doctor was addressing her. She abruptly tore her gaze away from Booth with extraordinary effort.

'Dr. Brennan, were any of the habits that Agent Booth mentioned particularly developed _after _your marriage or the inception of your relationship?'

'No'. Her blood ran cold. She'd been so caught up in the moment and his words that she obviously hadn't considered that.

'I suspected as much.' He looked back to his patient, momentarily putting aside the sympathy for the pale young woman standing by his side whom he had come to admire and respect in the past week that was visible in his eyes. 'Can you remember anything else, Agent Booth? Anything that you might have learned about Temperance _after _the marriage?' he asked gently.

She looked at him expectantly.

Booth was looking at her desperately, with a worried frustration in his eyes. One look at him and the doctor's suspicions were confirmed. He could almost see the man forcing himself to remember, and the utter anguish and torment he saw shining through with the love for the woman in front of him worried him a little- though he was certain it was that last thing that would get Seeley Booth through this ordeal, and already had.

'I know you don't put much stock in psychology, Dr. Brennan, but the concern over the possibility of a nervous breakdown cannot be dismissed-'

Neither of them looked at him, and then Booth finally let a groan of frustration burst forth.

'But- but… those things haven't changed, they're still true!' he attempted pathetically before he could allow the frustration or admittance of not remembering to overwhelm him.

The doctor looked to Brennan who nodded.

'See, nothing's changed!'

She looked at the ground, biting her lips together to prevent them from trembling, which she refused to allow them to do after the first time.

'Some things have, Booth' she responded quietly to her shoes.

His breathing was becoming uncontrolled, his blood was pounding through his body, his head hurt, but his mind was… his mind was blank. _NO._ He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit pause and rewind. He wanted to undo all of this. He wanted to die, or fall asleep, and then come back to life, awaken with the knowledge that everything was right in the world. He looked at her, unable to tear his eyes away as he was blinking rapidly through the haze in front of them. He couldn't see her eyes because she wouldn't look at him. _Look at me. Look at me. A look. A word. A sound. A sign. Something. Anything…_

'I- I- God, Bones, I'm sorry… I- I know, I know that I know I just can't… I can't think…I'm sorry-'

'It's alright, Booth', her voice sounded shaky, but she instantly tried to calm him. 'It's not your fault.' She closed her eyes and whispered, 'Thank you, Doctor.'

_No no don't thank him don't… ugh, God, I… I … Bones. _Booth was still trying impossibly hard to recall.

Seeing this, the doctor, instead of heeding the quiet dismissal, aided the young couple with his own reassurances. 'Agent Booth, it's perfectly normal for you to experience episodes like this. My point is that in the event of a major emotional revelation, a temporary lapse in concentration or-'

Booth could see only Brennan's eyes filling with tears that she attempted to hide by looking away.

'-even lead to a nervous breakdown, as I have already mentioned-'

He couldn't hear anything past the roar in his ears, which was possibly his impossibly loud beating heart-

'-so you see, you must refrain from-'

'Look at me', he whispered. When she didn't respond he repeated it more strongly. 'Look at me!'

Doctor Stetson seemed to have realised he'd lost his patient's attention by this point for good, and there was no use attempting to step in here with the way those two were looking at each other. He even thought about leaving, but concern- as well as no small amount of curiosity- kept him in place as he watched the exvhange.

Brennan raised slightly watery eyes to Booth's.

'Baby…'

'It's alright, Booth, really. We'll- it'll be fine.' She attempted a small smile but it didn't reach her eye- those pools of blue were filled with sadness. 'I-I'll- the nurses have your forms outside- I'll be right back.'

She turned to leave just as he looked into those ice blue depths, losing himself inside of them, it was like something in him had just snapped.

'Bones!'

She stopped but didn't turn back around. He could see her raise her head slightly upwards, in the way that she did when she was trying to hold back tears and about to cry.

It came rushing out. 'I know you like to sing Christine that lullaby your mom sang to you when you were a kid.'

Stetson's ears perked up as he raised his head to look at his patient, but his eyes were only on Bones as she turned slowly to look at him, fear and hope in her eyes. He didn't break the connection even as the doctor peppered him with questions.

'Do you remember the name of the lullaby?'

'No'.

From her face, though, it didn't seem too important that he couldn't recall a particular name. He breathed a sigh of relief. In truth, he didn't know how he remembered this thing. It was just instinctual, like he knew she liked to curl up against him naked in bed after a shower in the morning, which was usually counterproductive because she necessarily ended up needing another one, how she complained about his being soaked and smelling of sweat after a hockey game but was all over him anyway, because she liked it when he got her dirty too, and they'd both clean off together, how she liked that he carried her to bed even though she protested because sometimes she couldn't wait until they got past the front door when they got back from dinner, how while he loved toturing her and always wanted more, more, more, most often he was too impatient for her so he just had her against the front door anyway- the first time, atleast- or their door, after… after their daughter was born… he knew how she laughed when she leaned over him in bed and they talked about their day, time spent together or apart, her hair hanging in a curtain over his chest-he could almost reach out and feel it in his fingers, brushing it out of those beautiful eyes… he knew how she nuzzled his chest as he held her after they made love, how she laid her head against his heart before they went to sleep, even if they were too tired to do anything else, how she kissed him in the morning because he'd half-jestingly informed her it was her 'wifely duty', how she smiled at him when he saw her at the diner after they'd spent a work day apart… wait, they didn't spend workdays apart… oh no, sometimes… now… sometimes they did…

'Do you remember the tune?' It took him an instant or two to recollect the conversation they'd been having. Had it really been only that long since he'd been assaulted by these memories? Brennan was looking at him strangely, her head tilted to the side, as if she could read every thought running through his head, and he allowed them to keep coming, unfiltered… she understood that he'd remembered, that much he knew- but he hadn't _remembered_, and he dreaded the answer he was going to give the doctor because he knew that disappointment would overtake her beautiful face and he couldn't watch- he looked away.

'No.'

He couldn't help himself- he looked back at her. Brennan's eyes expressed her slight disappointment at the information, but the absolute anguish despair that had been there earlier was gone. He never wanted to see it again. Still, he wanted her to be more happy. He kept the eye contact between them.

'It- it didn't have a name. I never knew it.'

Her eyes narrowed for just an instant as she studied him closely. 'I'm sorry, Booth, but I think you're just adept at reading my facial expressions and you surmised from my reaction or lack thereof at the disclosure that you couldn't recall the name that it doesn't have one, or one that I use often.' Her hand was unconsciously pressed over her heart. 'But I am glad that you remembered.'

_Damn. Why did she have to be so smart? _

But no, it was important to communicate this to her, she had to understand.

'No, Bones- I mean, yes, but that's only part of it…I mean, I knew from the way you looked when I said-but I also just _know_now that I… it's hard to explain, Bones, but it's just… there.' He gestured at his head. 'I know that there may have been a name, but if you told me then I didn't remember because we didn't use it often, and normally you'd probably have lectured me about it-' she frowned but gave an obviously relieved nod as he continued '-because that's what you do when I don't know the correct name for things, but this time I think you didn't, for some reason, because you didn't use it either, maybe?' It was meant to be a statement although it came out like a slightly open-ended question and she nodded slowly, processing this information. She looked to the doctor who was also filing it away for future reference.

'what is it?

'What is what?'

'The name of the song.' He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything, because this time he'd remember.

Brennan's eyes softened. 'Russ and I thought of it as 'The Sleep Song', but that wasn't the real name, ofcourse. My mother sometimes used to call it 'The Moon', but she referred to it by another name, 'Mr. Moon Song', fairly regularly as well.'

'Right. Thanks.'

For some reason, the word _Dada _crossed his mind straightaway, and he held on to it, narrowing his eyes as the headache subsided but refusing to give it up.

'Bones…' it may have been small, but it was something. 'Did Christine used to call me _Dada_?'

Her eyes lit up, and he was so glad he'd asked.

'I was singing her that song the first time she said it, Booth.' She smiled excitedly. 'She reached for you just as I was getting to the middle, and she stood up against the side of the crib-' images, images invading his mind, a little dark-haired angel, lighter hair, his eyes, Bones, so much Bones, so much love, he was so happy he thought he might die from sensory overload… he didn't think it was possible to be… so happy… 'And then she called out for you, and said Dada. It was her first word.' her eyes filled with tears even through her proud, happy smile.

His did too.

* * *

**A/N: Weeell...? Who wants to know how this pans out? If your curiosity is piqued, hit the review button and I might just do something to help you with that.**


	4. The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Blur

**A/N: Hey y'all, I know the first couple chapters don't read very well despite the edits I've made, but I really feel like this story is picking up now. Here's a little sugary sweetness for you before things start heating up in the next chapter- which is newly complete and still smoking on my desktop. I thought I'd let you guys sample this first instead of inundating you with updates, though, so I'm not uploading it right away. Do you think I could get five reviews by tomorrow morning? That's not too much to ask, is it? I promise to post the next chapter right afterward!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Girl with the Curl**

**or**

**The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Blur**

Twenty minutes later, Booth was still reclining in the hospital bed, arms crossed over his chest and fidgeting miserably. Brennan had stepped out to speak with the doctor about forgoing the wheelchair to the parking garage- _No **way**, Bones- _on behalf of her pigheaded husband. When she appeared in the doorway again, he'd barely opened his mouth to ask the obvious question before he was accosted by a purple blur.

And the next thing he knew, his arms were filled with his little girl, and he was filled with a lightness he'd never known before. Suddenly it hit him that for all the close calls he'd had, he now had everything to lose. With his wife by his side and his daughter in his arms, his life had never been more important to him. He held his little bundle close, cradling her to his chest like she was the most precious thing in the universe, and Brennan smiled as his shocked, awe-filled eyes met hers over the top of their child's head.

'Daddy!'

His eyes shut, and he buried his face in her soft, sweet-smelling hair. 'Hi, baby. Hi, princess.' He dropped a kiss in the strawberry-scented wispy hair and held her tighter, and the child giggled and squirmed in protest, and her laughter sounded like music to his ears.

'Daddy!'

Slowly, very slowly, he lifted her away from his chest, holding her at arm's length as he looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

'Are you OK, Daddy?'

'Yeah', he replied gruffly, clearing his throat. 'Yeah, baby, I'm great. I'm perfect.'

_You're perfect._

'You look sad.'

She titled her head to the side slightly and tapped her chin as she regarded him. _Bones_, was the only thing he could think, and he thought he might die from happiness. He blinked rapidly to clear tear-filled eyes.

'I'm not', he promised her honestly, forcing his voice not to break. 'I'm just so happy to see you. You've grown so much, honey. Let's have a look at you.'

Brennan watched as he turned Christine in his arms, making an exaggerated show of inspecting her thoroughly though she could see his eyes taking in every visible detail, and committing it to memory, and she knew he was doing it for himself, too.

The child giggled at the intense scrutiny but allowed it anyway.

'I've only been gone four days Daddy. And I came to see you when you were sleeping', she informed him. 'But Mommy said not to wake you up, and you needed to sleep some more to get better. She said it might be- might _seem _like longer to you, and you might not want to wake up for a week, and the doctors said it'd be longer, but you got up anyhow, and it's only four days!'

'Well I had to see you, didn't I, princess?' Booth chuckled at the little squint bouncing on his lap and smoothed her baby hair away from her face. 'No doctor's gonna keep me away. And look at that, huh, you've already grown a whole foot!' he looked past her at her mother, the awe and disbelief and happiness still in his eyes, and then returned his attention to the little version in his arms who was patiently explaining that it was impossible to grow a foot in a few days, but maybe in a few years she'd manage it, and he couldn't believe his luck or how happy he was. They talked for a while- mostly Christine chatted away happily and Booth listened with rapt attention- and he called her sweetheart, and princess, and all his usual names for her and she knew she'd made the right decision in bringing their daughter here today.

'So you came to see me, huh?'

'Yes, and I brought you a drawing. But mommy said I could give it to you today!' she remembered. 'Can I, Daddy? Can I?'

'Ofcourse sweetheart, I can't wait!' Booth chuckled.

As she started to look for it in her little bag, Brennan decided to give them some privacy, but Booth's voice stopped her as he held Christine securely in his lap and looked at her over the top of her head.

'Please stay.' His voice was slightly thick and saturated with emotion as he extended a hand towards her, and her eyes irrationally filled with tears as they met his and she stepped closer to her family and took his hand.

'Here we go, Daddy.'

Booth squeezed her hand, and they both returned their attention to their daughter.

'See that's you, and that's me, and that's the tree that Mrs. Jenkins' cat climbed into that one time when you went to get it-'

She continued her explanation as Booth oohed and ahed over her creation and Brennan helpfully pointed out things that he might have missed- like Parker sitting on the tire swing that he'd fallen from last summer- flat on his ass, much to his sister's delight.

After a while, someone cleared their throat in the doorway, and all three of them looked up. Max smiled at the sight in front of him- his little girl sitting next to her husband on the bed as her own energetic little tyke chatted on merrily to them.

'Hey, Max.'

'Son.'

'Hi gwandpa!' Curls bounced as her little head whipped around.

'Hi, baby.' At three and a half, Christine still had a very slight lisp and at times like this he was secretly glad for it- it was adorable.

'What time is it, Dad?'

'It's nearly 4:30, honey. I thought I'd better come get Christine.'

'Oh', Brennan's eyes widened in surprise at the time. 'Yes, thank you.' She turned to her husband who glanced at their little girl and then looked at her pleadingly. Without realising it, he was wearing the puppy face that both his children had inherited from him, and it tugged at her heart. 'She has to go, Booth. She has an arts class and Max is taking her home tonight, remember.'

Booth sighed. He did remember. After some deliberation, they'd decided not to tell Christine about his memory loss, since it wasn't complete or crippling so much as just plain confusing- and his wife, genius that she was, knew that their offspring- who had inherited her intelligence (and her father's interrogation skills) would notice something was amiss as Brennan reacquainted him with the house and begin to ask questions- and not stop until she received answers that they didn't have themselves.

'Say bye to your father, Christine.'

'But mommy-' her lower lip trembled. 'Do I have to go?'

Booth looked like he was about to tell her no, she didn't have to, so Brennan interrupted quickly with a firm, 'Yes. But you can see him first thing on Monday when we drop you off at school', she promised, leaning down to daughter's height where she now stood beside the bed. 'And you get to go home with Grandpa Max after your arts class.' She leaned in conspiratorially. 'Maybe you can make Daddy another drawing, hm? I know he liked this one a lot.'

The child considered the proposition, and then smiled brightly at her mother before holding her arms out for a brief hug which was gladly granted. 'OK.'

Booth watched on in amazement and then happily hugged the little girl when she threw her small arms around his neck. He held on for a little longer than her mother had, but apparently this was something he did often because Christine eventually pulled away and squealed, '_Da_-ddy', in a voice that reminded him a little bit of the woman she'd gotten her middle name from. Christine _Angela _Booth, he remembered. He felt good.

Reluctantly, he released the little bundle of joy and handed her over to Max, who came forward to collect her.

'I'll see you two on Monday.'

'Thanks, Dad.'

He held out a hand for his son-in-law to shake, and Booth took it. Booth was a little cautious in his response towards the man- because some memories he had of him were clearer than others, and they involved words such as felony, theft, and prison- but he trusted him, and respected him- at some level always had- and Bones seemed to, as well, which was more important; all in all he was a glad Max was a part of his daughter's life- and their own daughter's.

'Come on darling, we're going to be late.' She allowed her grandfather to scoop her up and lift her to the ground and then took his hand as he walked them towards the door, where he turned.

'You get better, Booth.'

'I'll try, Max. Thanks.'

The older man smiled and began leading his charge out the door.

'Bye Daddy!' could be heard squealed down the corridor. 'Bye Mommy!'

Booth's response was equally loudly- if not louder still- as Brennan just scowled at him in mock disapproval.

Max wasn't aware of the after-effects of the surgery or the extent of Booth's memory loss, but he was a lot more observant than most people, and he knew it wasn't going to be an easy road to recovery. But he knew these two kids would get there, together, as they always did. As he turned and took in the scene in front of him- Booth sitting on the bed, his daughter standing beside it and looking back at him own as he smiled goofily at her and fighting back a smile of her, he nodded. They were going to be fine.

* * *

**A/N: So how bout that last episode, huh? I've got to say I miss the other kid playing Christine already. But DB's doing that thing where he somehow gets impossibly hotter mid-season, so I couldn't be happier about that. Has anyone else noticed this trend before or is it just me? 'Celebrity Worship Syndrome? Is that even a real thing?' Looks around sheepishly from side-to-side. Hehe. He.  
He really rocked that one-man-band outfit too, and that's saying a lot, right. The enforced distance between them still seems a bit... forced, but they'll get over it at some point, I expect- besides, when he does look at Bones, he still looks at her in a way that makes *me* melt. And the opening scene where Booth first hears Brennan's never had a birthday party before... I think I'm going to use a still of his expression for this story. Confusion has never looked that hot before. ;)**

**R&R, por favor!**


	5. The No in the Now

**A/N: I know I'm late, but my net crashed and I got caught up with work, and life generally sucks, but Bones is awesome, and hey- it's yesterday somewhere, people.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The No in the Now**

Booth had broken into a beautiful, happy smile after Christine had left, reaching for her and holding her close, breathing her in. He'd only said two words. 'She's you.' Then they packed up his things, and Brennan brought him home, where she took him on a tour.

* * *

'And this is our… bedroom', she informed his lips, licking her own, which his eyes were locked to.

And then they were kissing passionately, standing right in the middle of their room, until small hands pushed on his chest and he was forced to pull away relinquish her lips even as she kept kissing him back. Brennan was breathing heavily, and didn't seem capable of speech- or thought- at the moment. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

'You know what I've been doing for the past four days, Bones?'

She shook her head no.

'For four days, and four nights. God, Bones, I've been dreaming about you. Every night. Every single damn night. The most incredible dreams, Bones. Do you ever dream about me, Bones? I've _always_ had dreams about you, did you know that? Since the beginning. Sometimes I hold you, and you smile at me, and you tell me that you love me.' He smiled, momentarily sidetracked, a genuinely happy smile. 'I never thought that would happen, Bones. Wait, you know what? I knew that it would, but I didn't dare hope…from the moment I met you, Bones.' He stepped closer and gently cradled her face in his large hands, and his eyes slipped shut. 'I've loved you from the moment I met you.' His thumb rubbed a soothing circle against her soft cheek and her breathing became still more laboured. 'You can tell me that's irrational Bones, but it's true. I knew you were it for me.' His eyes darkened just as hers opened to meet them. 'And I knew I had to have you. So I'd have other dreams, Bones, like the kind I've been having for the past few days. Do you know what I've been doing all night since I left you, hm, Bones? I think you do. You know exactly. I've been tossing and turning in bed and dying for you but no amount of wishing or imagining could bring you there with me. Can you imagine me, Bones? Dreaming about you under me, all over me, screaming my name. Do you do that, Bones? Would you scream, if I touched you now? Since I first met you I've thought about all the things I could do to you, do with you, and now I can… now I'm allowed to touch you, baby, now I can make all those dreams real… how can you tell me no?'

By the time his lips descended to hers she was a helpless oversensitised puddle of goo, and she responded passionately even as she melted in his arms that had wrapped around her at some point, holding her upright. When they pulled away for air, she couldn't think and the room- and her head continued to spin for several moments.

'We should probably… sleep separately for the next few days. I'll take Parker's room.'

Booth's eyebrows rose a fraction, but he remained nonplussed, having no intention to let either of them out of the room. Not for a while. 'Why don't I take his room?'

'Because the doctor said that being in a familiar environment might help you gain your memories back.'

'You know, it'd be a whole lot more familiar if you were in here with me.'

'Booth…' She made some excuse about putting out new towels and slipped into the bathroom. When she returned, he was waiting for her. He backed her against the door. Her head thudded against it with her heart.

'Booth...'

The door creaked, alerting her to her senses, and she stepped out from under his arm and put some distance between them. He was on her in an instant, however, and she barely had time to consider her advantage, or breathe- every time he kissed her she was reminded how much she didn't want to do either of these things. They were standing in the middle of the room now, breathing heavily- and her cobalt eyes met his chocolate brown ones, filled with desperation. For the person reflected in them. They were breathing the same air.

'Please. Please. Please. Do you want me to beg? I- God, Bones. Look at me. I can't think of anything else. I'll die without you, baby.'

This time she met him halfway and they became lost in one another again. It was hot, it was passionate, it was overwhelming, it was perfect. But amazingly, she was pushing him away, saying something… something… he couldn't think. Incredulously, he pulled away, but just enough to allow her to speak- since she seemed so set on doing that. He couldn't understand a word over the desperate roaring in his head- he was this close, so close to getting everything he'd ever wanted, and Bones wanted to _talk_.

'What doctor? What?'

'_Booth_, the doctor said no strenuous physical activity-'

'Are you serious?!'

'And he specifically said no sex.'

'Bones, he has no idea what he's talking about. I'm fine.'

'No.'

'But-'

'No, Booth.'

'You _are_ serious!'

'Yes', she informed him primly, still draped over him.

He blinked a few times and took a deep breath to steady himself.

Then, because he didn't have the patience for conversation, he kissed her again. She kissed him back. It was all quite simple.

Until his hands began to unbutton the shirt and halfway through, when she realised what he was doing- and what she was doing- she stopped him- again.

'Booth…'

'I need you. Right now.'

'Booth!'

She attempted to snatch her hands away but he caught them and pulled her fully against him. She gasped.

'Are you trying to kill me?'

She frowned. 'Ofcourse not, I want you to get be-'

'Then sleep with me.' He gathered her close when she tried squirming out of his arms.

She raised a brow but her eyes flashed with desire. 'I have to assume you're the one who's being facetious this time.'

'I'm not. I need you.'

'Booth, what you need is to get better, and in order to do that you have to follow the doctor's orders-'

'I've already got a doctor, Bones. An incredibly sexy one. In my arms right now. How about you give me some new orders, huh?' He licked his lips, which he could still taste her on. 'I promise I'll follow.'

'No.' Her resolve was strong, but he always made her weak.

'Bones, you're smarter than him.' His eyes raked over her hotly. _Also a whole lot easier on the eyes, but that's not the point._ 'Do you really think we shouldn't do this?' He pulled her ridiculously close so the words were murmured almost against her lips.

She was distracted by his proximity as her eyes fell to his lips, then came back to meet his own, darkened with desire for her- and love. There was always love there. She swallowed and pulled her face away.

'It doesn't matter what I think, Booth. I may have a higher IQ than Dr. Stetson but I'm not a medical doctor, and even Cam trusts him implicitly. We should follow his diagnosis.'

He leaned closer once more but she kept him away. He dropped his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. OK, the lameass ploy wasn't working. Time to get serious.

'Bones, all I've been able to think about, since I woke up, is being with you. Touching you, holding you, kissing you.'

'Booth…'

'I've wanted it for years, Bones. From the moment I met you. More than anything.'

'Booth, we can't.' She repeated firmly, finally mustering the will power to break from his grasp. 'And I sincerely doubt you'll drop dead-'

'I will. I will, I'll die. It's been six days for you, Bones. It's been over six years for me. _Please._' That wasn't entirely true- he did remember making love to her – vividly; he doubted he could ever forget- but he didn't remember special occasions and anniversaries or any sort of chronological progression. He'd explained that to her already, in a heated conversation, but if he sounded more desperate now, using the hyperbole- well, he was.

'Booth…'

'Let me make love to you. Please.'

She didn't know how she was going to say no that. Her eyes began to water.

'Baby…' he stroked her cheek and then released her instantly when it didn't stop, horrified with himself.

'God, I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't mean- we don't have to-'

She threw her arms around him and refused to let go. 'It's not that, Booth', she whispered. 'I want you, I do, I want- I want this- so badly. But we can't, Booth. Imagine if our positions were reversed- would you give in? I can't risk losing you-' her voice broke, but she continued resolutely as he held her impossibly tight. '-losing you, again. So please don't ask me to, Booth.'

For a moment, he was dumbstruck, overcome by how much she cared about him, how she finally loved him (honestly, now) just like he did her.

'OK', he breathed. 'OK, I promise.' His hands rubbed up and down her back soothingly. 'No sex. But I'm still gonna kiss you', he warned.

She sniffled, and he could feel her smile. 'I'd be quite mad at you if you didn't.'

He laughed.

'Oh', she remembered the other reason they really shouldn't be doing anything too intimate right then. She didn't feel like raising her head to tell him so she just burrowed further into his shirt and turned her head to speak louder. 'I almost forgot. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam are coming by- and Sweets too. I told them not to-' Booth stiffened but she continued quickly, '-but Ange insisted they'd bring by food and stuff, and they won't be here for longer than fifteen minutes.' He relaxed. He just wanted to be with Bones right now. And, you know, at all other times.

'OK.' Most of those names rang a bell, and he had faces and histories and personalities to match. He reviewed the information aloud for Brennan to confirm anyway. 'Angela is Christine's godmother.' Bones nodded. 'Hodgins is the bug-guy. Their kid is Michael-Vincent. Cam is…' There was some confusion there. He remembered the young cop he'd known- and an older scientist in a position of much higher authority. 'I'm not sure what Cam is- oh, wait. We used to date. She's your boss. You didn't like her but you do now.' He smiled cheerfully as Brennan gave a curt nod. 'Wendell?'

'He's my intern-' Brennan interrupted before she could stop herself. 'I'm sorry, you should be remembering things yourself.'

That triggered something, though… 'He plays hockey, right?'

'Yes', she smiled up at him brightly. 'You two get on quite well. You like him more than all the other, uh squints.'

'I definitely don't like him more than you.' His eyes darkened as they raked over her, and so did the blush on her cheeks. Booth chuckled.

'Oh, and then there's Sweets.'

'Sweets… Sweets…' He was getting only twinges of minor annoyance. He told her as much, and Brennan burst out laughing.

'God, you're so beautiful.'

_You have a rat pack laugh. _Mild annoyance_. They must be extraordinary rodents. Yeah, talented, too. Do you know them? Mm-hm. _Happiness.

'Booth? Booth!' She was calling his name. He blinked several times to clear his vision, but it had always been focused on her. 'Are you alright?' Her eyes were wide and blue and worried.

'I'm fine', he felt a bit-lightheaded, but not in a bad way at all. Rocking forward slightly, he nuzzled her jaw and cheek. Her hand that was cupping the back of his head, tightened in the hair she had been stroking subconsciously.

'Booth, remember. You promised.' Her voice was shaky. If he wasn't so bloody turned on by her himself, he might have been amused by her inability to resist him.

'I know.' His jaw tightened, as did his voice. He breathed her in- bad move, but so, so good- and then attempted to regulate his breathing desperately. He finally managed- for her, it was always for her- but he had to make sure she understood.

'It's just that- God, I want you too, Bones. Always have.' He sighed. 'I tried so hard to stop wanting you, but it just wouldn't go away.' He held her tighter.

'What?'

'This.' He pressed her fully against him and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek as he leaned in and kissed it. 'I can't wait to have you again.' His wayward hands had started wandering slightly again.

'Booth, don't.' The sharp warning served to reach his addled senses.

'I'm not. I'm not. I'm sorry. Just… just let me hold you.' He somehow managed to keep his voice strained but relatively steady and attempted to regain control, still breathing heavily.

All too soon, the doorbell rang.

'That'll be the squints.' She deliberately used his word for them. 'I'll get it.'

But she didn't move, and he didn't let her go.

There was only them,in their room, in their home, and the space between them- almost nonexistent and fast closing- and the bell rang again.

His eyes opened to meet hers, and they just looked at each other for a moment. He breathed her in one lsat time- he really didn't want to let her go. But the bell rang again.

'Go, baby. I'll be right behind you.'

She squeezed his hand. 'You'll be fine, Booth.' He let his arms drop and she moved past him, knowing that he'd need a moment to prepare himself. He'd have to get used to separating from her now they were together- he'd never felt so bereft of a touch or another person's presence in his life.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not so happy with this chapter. Could have been better- could have been worse. I'd intended to do more with it, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer- so let me know what you think, yeah?  
**


End file.
